Una canción para dos
by hamako0103hm
Summary: Marceline y Bonnibel enfrentarán una nueva amenaza que planea destruir toda la Tierra de Ooo empezando con sus amigos. ¿Estarán ambas a la altura de este reto? Adéntrate en la historia y descúbrelo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Reencuentros engañosos**

El concierto era un éxito, Bonnibel estaba llena de emoción al ver a todos alucinar con el espectáculo de luces y sonidos pero sobre todo con la deslumbrante voz de Marceline que entonaba con el alma una delirante canción.

 _Fobia a bailar, pánico en la pista_

 _Tienes miedo de hablar, terror de salir conmigo_

 _Pues te vas a clavar, te gusta vivir sufriendo_

 _Te la pasas fatal, con un pasaporte al odio._

 _Te da miedo el rock, déjate llevar._

 _¡Ohuoo!_

 _Entrégateee, no lo pienses ya_

 _Vive salvaje una vez más._

 _Entrégateee, el alcohol se acabo_

 _Es momento de besarnos sin controool._

La guitarra y el bajo sonaban con una impresionante maestría alocando a los habitantes del Reino Mora que reventaban de la euforia hasta la Princesa Mora parecía que se iba a colapsar de tanta emoción.

 _Entrégateee, ya no seas esclava del pasado baila más._

 _Entrégateeee, el alcohol se acabo_

 _Es momento de besarnos sin control_

 _Ooooh ooooh_

 _El alcohol se acabo_

 _Es momento de besarnos sin controool._

 _Entrégate._

En este parte comenzó un solo de guitarra que Marceline interpretó con gran alucine elevándose por los aires mientras hacía vibrar su guitarra al ritmo del rock. Fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo y chispas saltaban del escenario era una verdadera locura ya que la gente mora se aventaba entre ellos o eran lanzados al cielo para caer más lunáticos que antes.

Cuando la canción termino una enorme nube de humo de colores salió de arriba del escenario lo cual enloqueció a un más al público (si es que fuera posible ponerlos más dementes) que pedía que no se terminara el concierto pero tocar 5 horas seguidas ya tenía agotados a todos los de la banda.

La reina vampiro agradeció a todos su asistencia, a la banda, staff y en especial a la Dulce Princesa por montar todo el espectáculo. Finalmente se despidió entre aplausos y gritos ensordecedores prometiendo un día volver.

Por fin el concierto había terminado, los integrantes de la banda se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos apenas bajaron el telón, a excepción de Marceline que miraba con malicia como Bonnibel realizaba su trabajo, planeando jugarle una broma, súbitamente de hizo invisible mientras dejaba salir un risita traviesa.

La Dulce Princesa ordenaba a todo el equipo del staff (unos pequeños duendes malvados) para que desarmaran todo el equipo, en su mano traía una libreta con una lista de tareas que cada duende debía de cumplir. Cuando de repente tropezó con algo cayéndose el cuaderno lejos de ella, enojada por su torpeza se levantó para ir por el objeto pero este se movió de lugar unos metros más adelante así que Bonnibel apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo sin conseguirlo ya que se volvió a mover esta vez rápidamente hacia los camerinos así que la joven corrió para agarrarlo.

\- Hola caramelito de pus

Bonnbel escuchó que decían al fondo del camerino al que acababa de entrar así que levantó su vista viendo a alguien conocido que le sorprendió que estuviera en ese lugar.

\- ¡Papá! -. Marceline apareció enfrente de Bonnie asuntándola

\- ¡Marceline! -. Gritó enojada la Dulce Princesa al darse cuenta de la jugarreta

\- ¡Bonnibel! -. Arremedo Hunson llamando la atención de la aludida.- Que desagradable volver a verte-. Dijo con severidad Abbader frunciendo el ceño mientras se hundía más en el sillón donde estaba y se cruzaba los brazos

\- Lo mismo opino -. Confirió enojada DP dándose la vuelta

\- La última vez te vi hacías cenizas el corazón de mi pequeña monstruito

\- Oye ¡papá! -. Marceline enrojeció sintiéndose incomoda

\- Por eso te fuiste por segunda vez de la Nocheósfera -. El demonio gozaba molestar a su querido retoño que la estaba pasando muy mal

\- No es verdad tú me sofocabas -. Replicó la joven vampiresa encarando a su padre

\- ¡Pamplinas nena!, yo recuerdo que te fuiste llorando y vagaste por toda tierra de Ooo por muchos, muchos años -. Hunson se levantó de su asiento haciendo ademanes con los brazos enfatizando sus palabras. – Oh por los demonios que drama

Bonnie entre queriendo volteo sorprendida por las palabras del demonio hacia Marceline que tenía las lágrimas contenidas tal vez por coraje, vergüenza o algo más, solo ella lo sabía.

\- Basta padre solo vienes molestar -. Marceline de improviso sacó su bajo-hacha intentando golpear al demonio sin conseguirlo ya que desapareció

\- No te sulfures vengo a buscar a Bonnibel -. Aseveró Abbader pegándole un tremendo susto a la aludida al aparecer frente a ella

\- ¡¿Qué?! -. La joven vampiro se exaltó aún más

\- Si hay algo que no puedo resolver -. El demonio se cruzó de brazos por la espalada mientras miraba de forma calculadora a la Bonnie.- Tu eres buena con todo eso de la ciencia así que porque no lo resuelves

\- Puff -. La dulce princesa apenas dijo mirando de soslayo al demonio.- Estoy muy ocupada

Marceline estaba a punto de intervenir hasta que escucho la negativa de DP deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

\- Lo sabía no eres capaz de superar el reto y no te culpo -. El demonio se dio la vuelta buscando la salida.- Sabes he escuchado que en el Reino Helado hay un hombre más inteligente que tu… creo que solo vine a perder mi tiempo

\- ¡Padre! No, deja a Simon -. Marceline tenía intenciones de detener a su progenitor pero la Dulce Princesa se interpuso en su camino

\- Espera de que se trata

\- No lo dirás enserio no te das cuenta que es un truco -. Marceline intervino tratando de jalar a Bonnie que se zafó enseguida

Abbader regresó haciendo a un lado a su hija que casi va dar contra la pared más cercana.

\- Hay algo más aterrador que yo en la Noceósfera -. El hombre paso de largo volviéndose a sentar en el sillón

\- ¡Oh my Glob!

\- Bonnie no lo escuches -. Marceline se acercó preocupada a la Dulce Princesa colocándose frente a ella tomándola del hombro mirándola fijamente algo que incomodo un poco a la joven que se sonrojo levemente.

\- Vamos caramelito si quieres venir con nosotros solo tienes que decirlo -. Intervino el hombre viendo hacia el techo para jugar a hacer girar sus ojos en su rostro con el fin de relajarse

\- Continua -. Entre queriendo y no queriendo DP se deshizo del agarre de la vampiresa para dar un paso enfrente

\- Es un lamento que no nos deja dormir está atrapado en una pared irrompible

\- ¿Una pared irrompible?

\- Si ya use todos mis poderes pero no he logrado nada -. El demonio regresó su atención a Bonnibel que analizaba la situación

\- Bonnie no vallas es un truco

\- Mmmm… tal vez algún explosivo masivo

\- ¡Bonnie no me ignores! -. Marceline se exaltó casi perdiendo los cabales y haciendo una cara monstruosa

\- Vamos pequeña no hay resentimientos aquí yo ya enterré todos mis rencores… mis intenciones son buenas -. Abbader voló hacia su hija colocándose junto a ella dándole unas palmaditas

\- ¿Buenas?... tu eres pura maldad -. Marceline encara a su padre -. Bonnibel no vallas

\- Bien vallamos -. La aludida choco su puño cerrado con la palma de su otra mano.- Ya que no quieres ir Marceline encárgate de todo

La Dulce Princesa le entregó la libreta con la lista de deberes a Marceline que solo la aventó a la pared enfurecida. Viendo rabiosa como DP hacia el ritual para abrir el portal que lleva a la Nocheósfera.

En la Nocheósfera Abbader llevó a la Dulce Princesa a la cueva de dónde provenía canciones alegres que atormentaba a los demonios de maneras insospechadas, apenas aterrizaron en el lugar DP sacó su equipo científico para hacer pruebas en todo el lugar analizando primero el problema para después poder buscar posibles soluciones. En tanto Hunson caminaba por la cueva atormentando a uno que otro demonio que se acercaba a curiosear.

\- ¿Es una princesa? -. Preguntó DP viendo una figura humanoide con una corona revolotear en la pared semitransparente de la cueva

\- Dudo que las princesas se lamenten así… ¡oh! es verdad si lo hacen -. Dijo el demonio burlón acercándose a la pared para mirar a Bonnie que prefirió ignorar el comentario.

DP siguió investigando notando que no era un material que existiera en Tierra de Ooo era variaciones de mucho cosas resistentes.

\- Lo tengo -. Dijo feliz Bonnibel buscando entre sus cosas las sustancias que ocuparía para intentar volar la pared.

En tanto Hunson se acercaba de puntilla sin hacer ruido hacia la Dulce Princesa con muy malas intenciones en su retorcida cabeza.

En el Reino Mora, Marceline se tragó su coraje levantando la libreta para ir a buscar a los duendes malvados que al verse solos tenían planeado robarse los instrumentos y equipo así que fue necesario enseñarle quien mandaba para ponerlos en su lugar. La reina Vampiro se transformó en un enorme dragón, rugió a los cuatro vientos haciendo temblar Tierra de Ooo, lanzó fuego quemando el trasero de varios desafortunados y asustó a todos que volvieron enseguida a realizar sus tareas.

Cuando regresó a su forma habitual se preguntó cómo le hacia Bonnibel para controlarlos sin ni siquiera levántales la voz, tal vez tenía un truco como con todas las cosas que hacía. Pensó en la princesa, en las cosas que habían pasado juntas desde que iniciaron este loco viaje, sonreía a la nada pero un terror se apodero de ella al llenarse de recuerdos sobre las cosas atroces de las que es capaz su padre.

\- No, no ¡Bonnibel!... rayo si mi papá le hace algo… -. Morceline comenzó a correr pero se detuvo en súbito.- No ella se lo buscó por ignorarme… ¡No! no que estoy diciendo

La joven estaba en una encrucijada pero al cabo de un rato comenzó a correr hacia su camerino, en el camino le avienta la libreta a Guy que iba saliendo de su camerino para buscar a DP.

\- Encárgate del resto -. Le gritó asustando al chico

\- Pero a dónde vas

\- No es asunto tuyo

Marceline llega a su camerino sacando una botella de leche de insecto, se hinca en el piso mientras con tiza dibuja una cara feliz, le avienta el líquido mientras empieza a recitar:

 _"Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum"_

El portal se abrió deslumbrando a Marceline que cayó en el portal de gusano que la llevaría de regreso a la Nocheófera, lugar que recodaba por haber tenido muy malas experiencias.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer, me hace feliz que a más personas les guste Bubbline. Por el momento es todo si deseas dejar un comentario me harías muy feliz.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La princesa del cielo**

Marceline entra a la Nocheófera notando algo bastante extraño en el lugar los demonios danzan y cantan canciones de amor y amistad, otros hacen coronas de flores que extrañamente han empezado a brotar en el sitio como si se trataran de ronchas de varicela y ni que decir de la lava que se ha trasformado en un lindo caudal de chocolate de menta que ha refrescado aquel infernal lugar.

\- ¡Que loco! mi padre tenía razón -. Marceline descendió en una pequeña isla de caramelo de colores donde jugaban unos demonios.- Pero donde estarán…

Se preguntó a sí misma la vampiresa seguía incrédula de lo que veía.

Minutos más tarde de mucho vagar por la Nocheósfera llego a la cueva justo a tiempo para ver como su padre se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Bonnibel que aún no se percataba de la maligna presencia.

El demonio dejo salir un gruñido aterrador trasformase con el poder de su medallón en un terrible monstruo que horrorizó a Bonnie que grito despavorida, saltó del susto botando en todas direcciones las herramientas que traía en la mano, abrió los ojos como un par de huevos estrellados e hizo una cara muy graciosa, aquello desato la delirante risa de Hunson que al regresar a su forma habitual se le cayeron los pantalones de tanta carcajada.

Marceline en tanto, también reía pero al ver que la princesa se entristecía por la mala broma intento ir a golpear a su padre en venganza sin conseguir nada ya que el demonio era demasiado rápido para la vampiresa.

\- ¡Bájale a las malas vibras! -. Hunson le dijo a su hija mientras seguía riendo y buscaba sus pantalones.- Fue una gran broma deberías reírte

\- Papá, ¡se te daño el cerebro! Bonnie vino ayudarte porque haces esto -. Marceline enfrento a su padre dándole sus pantalones y yendo a donde DP recogía su herramienta ayudándola.

\- ¡Eres un tarado! -. Confirió Bonnibel encarando a Abbdader que no dejaba de reír.- Hiciste que se me olvidara la fórmula para destruir esto.

\- Creí que tu cara de susto derretiría el muro por eso lo hice, lo ves solo trato de ayudar

\- Si seguro -. Marceline agrego llevando las cosas de DP a una mesa.

Bonnibel regreso a sus apuntes tratando de recordar la fórmula.

\- Bonnie, vámonos de aquí mi padre solo quiere burlase de ti -. Marceline se acercó a la princesa volando

\- No, quiero ayudar a la princesa que está encerrada en el muro

Marceline vio el muro con detenimiento logrando notar la silueta humanoide con corona, enseguida pensó que el responsable de esto era su padre pero en vez de ir a discutir con él fue a donde estaba DP para ayudarla a resolver el dilema.

Después de varios minutos Hunson miraba incrédulo como su hija lo había olvidado por completo ya que estaba concentrada en ayudar a Bonnie que probaba uno y otro experimento hasta que las dos idearon uno que iban a ponerlo a prueba.

Bonnibel obligó a usar a Marceline unos lentes y protegerse en unas rocas algo que no pudo conseguir con Abbader que no veía peligroso el explosivo que su hija y amiga acababan de inventar.

DP hizo el conteo regresivo apretando el detonar, enseguida una luz cegadora invadió la cueva seguida de un tremendo estruendo que voló en miles de pedacitos la cueva y el muro semitransparente dejando al descubierto al ser atrapado.

Marceline se transformó en un enorme murciélago protegiendo con sus alas a la Dulce Princesa de la explosión, en tanto Abbader quedaba ciego por el resplandor y con muchos rapones. La reina vampiro sacudió sus alas quitándose los escombros notando algunos metros adelante a su padre que se retorcía en el suelo quejándose de estar ciego.

\- Ósea vez, te lo dije -. Recriminó DP buscando a la princesa.

\- Gracias Bonnie -. Marceline agradeció mirando risueña a aludida que se veía genial con las gafas negras.

En medio de los escombros había una luz de colores suspendida que giraba como remolino de donde escuchaban truenos después un rato se tornó verde formando una cara bastante familiar para Bonnie y Marceline.

\- ¡Tontos!, gracias por liberarme -. Se escucharon varios voces distorsionadas seguidas de unas risas macabra que dejaron atónitas a DP y Marcy

\- ¡Maja! -. Dijeron la reina vampiro y Bonnie en unísono

\- ¡Oh da! a quien más esperaban. ¡Esta es mi risa de venganza!... jajajajaja

La bruja reía desquiciada mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra rayos que apenas lograban esquivar Bonnie y Marceline. Aquella distracción la aprovecho Maja para intentar huir.

\- Marcy no la dejes escapar -. DP le grito a Marceline que enseguida se transformó en un enorme monstro yendo tras Maja.

Abbader seguía con su predicamento dando vueltas en el suelo quejándose de estar ciego así que no fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Maja lanzaba rayos en todas direcciones mientras Marceline intentaba golpear la luz verde de donde solo asomaba la cara de la bruja. Un relámpago logro golpear a la reina vampiro que cayó al suelo, en seguida Bonnie disparo una de sus armas logrando darle a su oponente que también se desplomo. DP aprovecho para ir donde estaba Marceline para asegurarse que no estuviera herida.

Aquella luz verde era la conciencia de Maja que había quedado atrapada en la Nocheosfera en su intento de salir del coma en el que estaba después de la pelea que perdió contra el Dulce Reino y el Elefante Guerrero Psíquico Ancestral (Eli).

Maja se elevó por los aires, enfurecida dejó salir un tremendo rayo de energía color rojo en dirección hacia la Dulce Princesa, en un rápido movimiento la reina vampiro le cayó encima a Bonnie esquivando por completo el ataque que siguió de largo impactando de lleno a Hunson que por fin había recobrado vista pero no pudo hacer nada para protegerse. La bruja reía complacida con el resultado ya que lo único que quedo del demonio fue una bota y el amuleto, descendió hacia el objeto brillante envolviéndolo en una burbuja para subir más arriba haciendo una barrera de energía que encarcelo a la Dulce Princesa y Marceline que permanecían atónitas.

Bonnibel le disparo a la barrera pero esta le regreso el proyectil, el cual apenas logró esquivar.

La bruja reía eufórica mientras utilizaba su magia para reunir a todos los demonios de la Nocheosfera que al verla portar el amuleto se arrodillaron ante ella prometiéndole su lealtad, ate esto Maja abrió un portal hacia la Tierra de Ooo para hacerse a un lado y ordenándole a sus súbditos cruzar el umbral y destruir todo.

\- ¡Yo Maja bruja del cielo conquistare la Tierra de Ooo!… jajajajajajajajajajaja

Gritó eufórica a los cuatro vientos la bruja para cruzar el portal y cerrarlo enseguida ante la sorpresa de Marceline y Bonnibel que luchaban por liberarse de la barrera de energía que las tenía cautivas.

Después de un rato Marceline de dio cuenta que su padre no estaba así que se detuvo un rato de su intento por escapar para buscar a Abbader pero lo único que encontró fue la bota algo que hizo llorar a la vampiresa al recordar cómo había pasado todo, que en su intento por salvar a la Dulce Princesa destruyeron a su progenitor. La reina vampiro recogió la bota estaba inconsolable no podía creer como Maja había destruido a su padre de un solo ataque.

Bonnibel miraba aquella triste escena sin saber qué hacer, su razón le decía que tenía que salir cuanto antes de la Nocheosfera para impedir que Maja conquistara Tierra de Ooo y su corazón le gritaba que corriera hacia Marceline para consolarla que necesitaba de su ayuda para salir adelante y después ella la apoyaría a escapar de este encierro. Bonnie incierta de lo que debía hacer solo se dejó llevar por sus emociones yendo hacia donde estaba la reina vampiro abrazándola por la espalda con fuerzas mientras trataba de no llorar.

Marceline sintió un gran confort en aquel brazo, en sus manos tenía la bota mirándola con tristeza cuando esta comenzó a calentarse hasta quemar la mano de la vampiresa que boto el objeto al suelo.

La bota comenzó a vibrar incesantemente hasta que de ella broto un ojo seguido de una ojea, un brazo, otro ojo, la boca y así sucesivamente hasta que se formó por completo Hunson Abbader, en ese momento Marceline corrió a los brazos de su padre llena de felicidad.

\- Ya, ya, ya vas avergonzarme con tu amiga -. Le dijo Husnson después de un rato haciendo a un lado a su hija que parecía una sanguijuela pegada.- Hay ya vez ensuciaste de mocos mi ropa

\- ¡Papá! -. Marceline enrojeció por completo

\- Señor Abbader es bueno verlo completo -. Bonnibel dijo sonriente

\- Pufff no es nada -. El demonio ironizo revolviendo lo cabellos de su hija.

\- Ahora como saldremos de aquí -. Preguntó Marceline volando hacia la posición de Bonnibel

\- Ok DP usa tu cerebro -. Se dijo así misma Bonnie yendo hacia la barrera con su go-gomamametro para analizar aquello que los mantenía presos.

Marceline la siguió, enseguida la Dulce Princesa empezó a decir todo lo relacionado con el campo de energía que tan fuerte era, el grosor y algunas alternativas para escapar, en tanto la reina vampiro opinaba al respecto complementando algunas ideas para hacerlas más concretas. Después las dos se pudieron a trabajar con los instrumentos científicos de Bonnibel mezclando sustancias corrosivas y explosivas.

En tanto Hunson hacia sus propios esfuerzos para salir, primero corrió hacia la barrera con todas sus fuerzas estrellándose de lleno con el campo de energía que lo reboto algunos metros lejos, después golpeo varios veces con sus puños la barrera pero nada simplemente no cedía.

El tiempo pasaba, ninguno de los tres encontraba la forma de escapar hasta que finalmente a Bonnibel se le ocurrió algo.

\- Marcy que tal si tratas de absorber la energía

\- Ok lo intentare

Marceline se elevó algunos metros concentrándose por completo comenzando brillar en una tonalidad azul que poco a poco se tornó rosada de donde surgió una boca redonda que enseguida como si se tratara de una aspiradora absorbió la energía de la barrera liberándose de su encierro.

Hunson miraba aquello impresionado era la primera vez que veía algo así, era extraño aquello pero le enorgullecía que su hija mostrara grandes poderes y muy diversos sin duda alguna sería una digna sucesora.

Cuando se desvaneció la barrera Marceline descendió lentamente, enseguida Bonnibel corrió hacia ella para impedir que callera al suelo como la última vez que la reina vampiro utilizó ese poder, pero en esta ocasión la situación fue diferente ya que en vez de desmayarse, Marcy al estar cerca de Bonnie se unió a ella en cálido abrazo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la princesa que solo se dejó querer por ese genuino, cálido y sincero gesto.

\- Bonnie hay que ir a la nevera de mi padre ahí tiene leche de insecto -. Marcy dijo apenas se separó de la princesa.

La Dulce Princesa esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojo a Marceline para después asentar con la cabeza y volverse a aferrar al cuerpo de la reina vampiro que sin soltarla se elevó por el cielo para ir a la guarida de su padre.

\- Papá vienes -. Marcy le gritó al demonio que no cabía de la euforia de ver feliz a su hija.

\- ¡En donde estudiaron la primaria! ¿Eh? -. Les gritó sarcástico Hunson.- No ve que tengo una reputación que cuidar… Arrivederci

Marceline y Bonnibel llegaron a la casa de Hunson de dónde sacaron leche de insecto del refrigerador, trazaron la carita feliz y recitaron el hechizo para abrir el portal, instintivamente se tomaron de la mano cruzando el umbral que las llevó directo a la Tierra de Ooo.

Cuando llegaron quedaron pasmadas al ver que el Dulce Reino estaba completamente destruido era increíble ver que en tan poco tiempo, Maja había hecho casi cenizas un imperio que tardo en construirse miles de años. La Dulce Princesa miraba impotente con las lágrimas contenidas aquella desoladora escena.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer si deseas dejar un comentario me harías muy Feliz. Por último, los capítulos se estarán publicando todos los lunes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Con todo el poder**

La Dulce Princesa buscó entre los escombros sobrevivientes pero no hayo nada, ni siquiera los restos de alguno de sus súbditos o amigos algo que aminoro su pena, siguió su búsqueda por los túneles y pasadizos secretos del reino pero tampoco tuvo suerte así que no perdió más tiempo, con ayuda de Marceline fue a buscar a Fin y Jake con la esperanza de encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

Marceline volaba a toda velocidad en forma de enorme murciélago rumbo al Fuerte del Árbol el cual estaba de pie pero era asediado por Maja y cientos de demonios. Fin y Jake defendían su casa utilizando todos sus trucos.

Entre más se acercaban Marceline pudo ver a lo lejos que el Reino Helado estaba destruido algo que la preocupo demasiado haciéndola detener en seco.

\- Marcy ¿qué pasa? -. Bonnible preguntó sintiéndose ansiosa al no poder llegar con sus amigos

\- Debo de encontrar a Simon -. Marceline le dijo girándose en dirección al Reino Helado

Bonnibel se sorprendió mucho de ver destruida la montaña de hielo del Rey Helado pero tenía que ir ayudar Fin y Jake para poderles preguntar sobre el paradero de la dulce gente.

\- Te veré en el Fuerte de del Árbol, apresúrate encontrarlo -. Resolvió Bonnibel buscando la manera de bajarse del lomo de Marceline

Marceline descendió muy preocupada, apenas toco el suelo DP, la reina vampiro se separó de su amiga para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al Reino Helado.

Bonnibel también comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo pero su mochila era muy pesada aun así, no se dio por vencida tenía que ayudar a como diera lugar a sus amigos. Por fin llego cerca del Fuerte del Árbol viendo a centenares de demonios que atacaban, adentro los amigos de Fin y Jake soportaban los embates, por un lado el Sr. Cerdo, BMO y Starchy atacaban con tartas de plátano que Tronquitos y Neptor cocinaban, Pan de Canela y Crunchy recogían los plátanos que desechan los demonios para llevarlos a la cocina. Afuera, varios elementos de fuego atacan a los demonios en tierra mientras su reina ataca directamente a Maja con ayuda de Fin. Jake estaba cerca de la entrada de la casa donde fue congelado con el poder de la corona del Rey Helado que ahora tiene la bruja.

Maja con el poder del amuleto se trasformó en un enorme demonio verde, con el de la corona del Rey Helado su cabello se volvió blanco y con el de camisa de rock era capaz de lanzar hechizos muy poderosos. Con ese poder fue capaz de dejar fuera de combate al Elefante Guerrero Psíquico Ancestral.

La Dulce Princesa saco de su mochila dos armas de rayo láser que comenzó a disparar mientras dejaba salir un grito, los demonios caían como moscas para después ser devueltos a la Nocheosfera pero Maja los regresaba a la Tierra de Ooo gracias al portal que permanecía abierto en el cielo. Así que aquella batalla parecía interminable y muy agotadora para Fin y sus amigos que veían muy fácil memadas sus fuerzas cuando los elementos de fuego fueron congelados con el poder de la corona del Rey Helado.

Marceline encontró sin problemas a Simon ya que se encontraba dándose un baño en aguas termales en el fondo de la montaña cuando todo ocurrió así que ni siquiera enfrento a Maja que encontró la corona del Rey Helado en la mesa del comedor. La Reina Vampiro se alegró mucho de encontrar a salvo a su amigo así que lo dejo para ir a ayudar a la Dulce Princesa pero sabía que no sería fácil con los cientos de demonios que tenía la bruja así que tenía pocas opciones en mente. Resuelta fue al cementerio más grande de Tierra de Ooo con el fin de revivir a su propio ejército de muertos vivientes.

Arcoíris usaba sus habilidades para intentar cerrar el portal pero parecía una terea imposible hasta Jake logro descongelarse yendo ayudar a su pareja destruyendo los dos juntos la entrada a la Nocheosfera con eso la balanza apenas se movió un poco a su favor.

La pelea con Maja no era nada fácil ya que podía atacar con el poder de la camiseta de rock, la corona del Rey Helado y por si fuera poco con el amuleto de la Nocheosfera que le daba además una fuerza descomunal así que aunque Jake y Arcoíris se les hayan unido no había forma de quitarle alguno de los artilugios para mermar su poder.

\- ¡Maja, bruja fea! -. Marceline llegó volando como un enorme murciélago trayendo entre sus alas a cientos de muertos vivientes.- ¡Devuélveme el amuleto de mi padre!

Maja reacciono lanzando un rayo congelante que esquivo Marceline haciéndose en un pequeño cuervo, los muertos vivientes cayeron a la tierra en pedazos algo que hizo reír a los demonios que al distraerse varios fueron impactados por tartas de plátano. En ese momento el ejército de la reina vampiro se volvió a reconstruir levantándose del suelo para comenzar atacar a los invasores.

Marceline volvió a su forma habitual para usar su bajo-hacha para atacar a Maja pero la bruja le congelo los brazos impídele moverse.

\- ¡Prepárate para recibir un golpe total! -. Gritó Fin atacando con su espada pero la bruja utilizando el poder de la camiseta de rock lanzo un rayo eléctrico que Jake intercepto.

\- ¡Hay mamashita! -. Se quejó Jake al sentir el dolor que le producía la descarga eléctrica.

Fin cambio su ataque por una patada que dio en su objetivo pero no le causo ningún daño a Maja, la Reina Flama lanzo varias bolas de fuego que la bruja congeló sin problemas, la chica de fuego volvió al ataque más enojada lanzando un ataque directo a la cabeza de la bruja incendiándole el cabello así que Maja comenzó a gritar mientras lanzaba en todas direcciones rayos congelantes, volviendo cubos de hielo a muchos demonios, muertos vivientes, Arcoíris y la Fortaleza del Árbol.

Maja logro apagar el fuego en cabeza yendo atacar a Fin y la Reina Flama con todo su poder. La bruja enfierecida utilizó su magia para hacer que lloviera lo que provoco que la soberana del reino de fuego se debilitara hasta sucumbir. En tanto Fin iba a protegerla de los ataques de Maja.

Por su parte, Bonnibel por fin lograba descongelas las manos de Marceline que enseguida se transformó en una gárgola.

\- ¡Hay que chick! -. Bonnible dijo entusiasmada con la transformación de Marceline ya que se veía súperduper genial.

\- ¡Ya! anda súbete hay que ayudar a Fin y Jake -. Marceline se sonrojo con aquello pero con su trasformación apenas y se notó.

Marceline lucha junto a la Dulce Princesa con gran habilidad, la vampiro era el escudo de Bonnie mientras que ella disparaba todas sus armas y bombas que traía en su mochila pero todo parecía ser inútil ante el enorme poder de Maja.

La Reina Flama permanecía inconsciente mientras Fin buscaba la manera de hacerla reaccionar, le acercaba ramas de madera, papeles y hojas secas pero nada la chica no podía recuperar su poder hasta que algo desesperado se le ocurrió al humano que sin pensarlo dos veces actuó.

\- Princesa Flama, mira un lobo unicornio dorado -. Fin le señalo un punto al azar logrando que la chica volteara hacia ese sitio.- ¡A darle!

En un rápido movimiento Fin jalo a la Reina Flama hacia él, justo cuando ella se viraba para ver qué pasaba, el humano le plato un beso a la chica en los labios, dejándola paralizada de la sorpresa. El contacto era cálido algo que enardeció a la chica de fuego que recupero su poder incendiándose lo que provocó que el chico se quemara los labios separándose inmediatamente de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! -. Le grito la Reina Flama dándole tremenda cachetada a Fin

\- Tranquila, yo solo quería que recuperaras tu poder y funciono, no lo ves

\- Ah es verdad -. La Reina Flama se tranquilizó un poco pero al ver los labios quemados de Fin se exaspero de nuevo.- ¡No lo vuelvas hacer! -. Le confirió enojada mientras se elevaba por los cielos para atacar a Maja.

\- ¡Hay papá la pura vida! hermano sigue así y la tendrás de nuevo en tus brazos -. Jake fue a donde estaba Fin después de descongelar a Arcoíris y pedirle amablemente que se fuera

\- No Jake no lo hice con esa intención, no vez que nos están dando una paliza

\- Jeje, si como no

\- Hay que ayudar a las chicas y tengo un plan, trae para acá la oreja

Las chicas peleaban con todo lo que tenían, cuando apareció Jake transformado en un temible perro rabioso que intentaba morder a Maja que esquivaba los ataques mientras lanzaba rayos de hielo que repelía con trabajos el canino, en tanto Fin era lanzado por Marceline hacia la bruja que no se percató de nada pero repentinamente se movió a un lado haciendo que el humano pasara de largo por apenas unos metros ya que su espina en la mano reacciono estirándose hasta quedar atorada en la camiseta de rock, cuando Maja se halo violentamente para poder esquivar a Jake, la espina rasgo por completo la prenda haciendo que esta cayera sobre la Reina Flama que solo acciono su poder y el objeto se hizo cenizas ante los gritos dementes de la bruja que no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Maja enfurecida provocó con el poder de la corona del Rey Helado una tormenta de nieve que comenzó a congelar toda la Tierra de Ooo, provocando un frio insoportable tan fuerte que ni siquiera la Reina Flama pudo hacer algo para detenerla.

Marceline se convirtió en un lobo para poder proteger con su pelaje a la Bonnie del frio, DP en tanto pensaba como poder detener a Maja, saco su gogomamametro, después un casco el cual coloco en la cabeza de la reina vampiro que no entendía nada de lo que hacía su amiga.

Maja parecía haber perdido la cabeza a consecuencia de abusar del poder de la corona del Rey Helado, ya que lanzaba desesperada hielo en todas direcciones mientras reía desquiciada. Las consecuencias eran claras, el descenso descontrolado de la temperatura y el aumento de la tormenta de nieve lo que pronto provocaría que toda Tierra de Ooo se sumiera en una era glaciar que podía matar toda la vida del planeta.

La Dulce Princesa levanto lo más que pudo su gogomamametro apuntando un pequeño rayo luminoso hacia la corona del Rey Helado.

\- Marcy es tu turno encuentra a Simon y Betty para que desconfiguren la corona

Marceline solo asentó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos concentrándose para entrar dentro del laberinto de la corona del Rey Helado, ya adentro busco a Simon encontrándolo corriendo detrás de Betty ambos reían felices de la vida, al parecer la vida dentro de la corona era genial, sin perder mucho tiempo en explicaciones la reina vampiro fue al grano contándoles lo que estaba pasando enseguida ambos se dispusieron a trabajar.

La reina vampiro regreso a la realidad notando que su cuerpo se estaba congelando al igual que el de la Dulce Princesa así que la atrajo más a ella para poderse calentar mutuamente.

La Reina Flama luchaba por poder detener a Maja mientras consumía la madera de la Fortaleza del Árbol pero finalmente no pudo seguir de pie y fue llevada a la cocina donde estaban Neptor y Tronquitos casi congelados.

Jake se trasformó en traje para permitirle a Fin poder cubrirse dentro de él del frio e igualmente mantenerse cálidos. Juntos intentaban atacar a Maja pero la tormenta de nieve no les permio nada ya que los congelo a ambos.

Justo en ese momento la corona comenzó a fallar lanzaba chispas por todos lados enloqueciendo aún más Maja que no podía controlar ni siquiera su cuerpo antes de perder por completo la cabeza logro quitarse el artefacto tirándolo a la espesa nieve ahora solo le quedaba el poder del amuleto de la Nocheosfera que le permitía seguir trasformada en un enorme monstruo.

Marceline al ver la corona del Rey Helado se lanzó a recogerla pero Maja lanzó un rayo de energía que repelió justo a tiempo DP con el disparo de su arma láser. La reina vampiro tuvo retroceder varios metros esquivando los ataques de la invasora que estaba colérica pero aun así reía.

\- Jajajaja… no podrán conmigo… jajaja yo tengo el poder del amuleto -. Maja reía victoriosa mientras seguía atacando a DP y Marcy.

La reina vampiro veía la corona con la intención de colocársela si tenía ese inmenso poder podía hacerle frente a Maja, después de piénsalo mucho y salvar de un rayo a Bonnibel estaba lista para colocarse el artilugio pero DP la detuvo no quería verla como el Rey Helado.

\- Bonnie esta es la única forma -. Marcy hizo a un lado a la princesa levantando la corona para colocársela.

\- ¡Nooo! -. Bonnibel salto con todas sus fuerzas cayéndole encima a Marceline haciendo que la corona saliera dispara apenas un metro lejos de ellas.

Ante aquello Maja concentro todo su poder para destruir de una vez por todas Tierras de Pasto, en tanto Marceline y Bonnibel seguían luchando una arriba de la otra hasta que vieron como una enorme bola de energía se formaba.

\- ¡Oh my glob! -. Apenas pudo decir Bonnibel levantándose de la nieve quitarse su mochila para buscar algún objeto que le ayudara con este nuevo predicamento pero no encontró nada así que solo le hizo frente con su arma laser.

Marceline se levantó olvidándose de la corona para colocarse al lado de Bonnibel y poder hacerle frente juntas a esa inminente, definitiva y destructiva amenaza.

Nota final: Hola de nuevo a todos, gracias por leer y ya saben si quieren comentar son libres de hacerlo. Por último, les dejo el enlace de mi Blog donde encontraran cosas interesantes: Mi mundo Yuri y otras rarezas


	4. Capítulo 4

**La última canción**

Nota Inicial: Hola gente gracias por visitar este espacio y leer. En este capítulo grandes cosas se avecinan así que atentos.

Marceline se levantó olvidándose de la corona tenía un plan así que apresuro a volar hacia Maja que al percatarse de la cercanía de la vampiro convirtió su enorme bola de energía en muchos rayos que la chica esquivo con problemas le dio la vuelta quedando detrás del monstruo aferrando sus manos al cuello buscando dentro de la masa monstruosa el cordón del amuleto pero aquello no fue fácil ya que la bruja comenzó a dejar salir tremendos choques eléctricos que apenas podía soportar la reina vampiro.

DP disparo toda la energía que le quedaba en su arma laser dándole en la masa gelatinosa verde (ubicada debajo de la enorme cara) al monstruo que ahora era Maja gracias poder del amuleto de la Nocheosfera, aquello debilitó a la bruja permitiéndole a Marceline encontrar el cordón de medallón quitándoselo.

Maja comenzó a girar mientras regresaba a su forma habitual en su locura logro ponerle una mano encima al amuleto jalándolo pero Marceline no iba dejar que se lo quedara o al menos eso creía ya que la bruja le lanzo un rayo que provoco que la vampiro soltara el artefacto y cayera al suelo.

\- Jajajaja… esta es mi risa de victoria sucumban ante a mí, tontas… jajajajajajaja -. Maja estaba lista para colocarse el amuleto

Marceline miraba fastidiada aquella escena así que se levantó de la nieve lista para atacar pero justo cuando Maja se iba a colocar el amuleto algo inesperado ocurrió ya que Hunson Abbader apareció de la nada haciendo una de sus manos enormes.

\- ¡Golpe de karate! -. Gritó el demonio dándole un porrazo con el toso de su mano a la cabeza de Maja que cayó inconsciente en la nieve.

\- ¡Papá! Viniste -. Marceline corrió emocionada a donde su padre estaba

\- Claro tenía que volver por mi amuleto -. Hunson descendió para ir tomar su amuleto y colocárselo.- ¡Siii señor! una nueva alma que atormentar

Marceline vio como su padre recogió el cuerpo de Maja.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Marcy mi pequeña, está bien yo me hago cargo -. El aludido paso junto a su hija dándole un beso en la frente

\- Papá aquí no me avergüenzas con mis amigos

\- Ja nos veremos pronto

\- Espero que no, haces que me salgan ronchas de coraje -. Marceline le confirió divertida mientras veía volver a su padre a la Nocheosfera.

Una vez más el mal había sido aniquilado, Maja quedaba otra vez en coma, la camiseta de rock destruida al igual que el Dulce Reino, el Reino Helado y la Fortaleza del Árbol así que había mucho trabajo por delante para todos.

Los habitantes del Dulce Reino salieron de su escondite la casa de Tronquitos para iniciar con la reconstrucción de su hogar, esto con ayuda de Marceline y Bonnibel. Aquellos días fueron de arduo trabajo pero a pesar de eso siempre había momentos para relajarse y reír algo que aprovechaban la reina vampiro y la Dulce Princesa, no era raro velas juntas trabajando o discutiendo por alguna tontería pero al final siempre terminaban con unas extrañas risitas y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Fin, Jake y la Reina Flama reconstruyeron por dentro el Fuerte del Árbol aunque fue una tarea difícil ya que siempre había incidentes donde la chica de fuego quemaba sin querer o por alguna rabieta algo.

En tanto, el Reino Helado no fue un problema ya que el loco del Rey Halado lo reconstruyó con un guiño y chasquido, no tenía tiempo para perder ya que estaba sumamente emocionado cuando se enteró que Marceline y las reinas del grito darían su último concierto en su reino así que estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos.

Después de la reconstrucción de Dulce Reino, Marceline fue a refugiarse unos días a su casa en la cueva para planear su último concierto quería estar sola ya que deseaba que ese espectáculo fuera inolvidable y parteaguas en su oscura vida. Estaba tan concentrada que apenas se percató cuando Fin y Jake llegaron a su muelle, reían por debajo tratando de no ser descubiertos mientras acechaban a la reina vampiro para asustarla pero su broma les salió al revés ya que al estar cerca de la vampiresa, ella se trasformó un horrible monstruo que hizo que se pusiera Jake blanco del susto y Fin se escondió entre sus ropas.

\- Jajajajaja… hola chicos tiempos sin verlos que tal esta la princesa Flama

\- Aahhh "x" regreso a su reino con Pan de canela -. Dijo desganado Fin sentándose al filo del muelle.

\- Hay mijo yo te dije que no te comprometieras con esa ardiente mujer -. Jake dijo recobrando el color de su piel.

Marceline se sentó pensativa mientras pensaba en muchas cosas pero todas relacionas a su último concierto y su plan maestro que aún no sabía cómo fraguar pero el pensarlo la hacía sonrojar algo que notaron sus amigos.

\- ¡Marceline! ¡Ósea Hello! estamos aquí -. Gritó Fin sacando a la aludida de su trance

\- Jojojo -. Jake se sentó del otro lado mirando con una sonrisita maliciosa a Marceline.- yo sé lo que tienes estas enamorada

\- ¡Hay mi vidita! -. Fin dijo burlón al ver enrojecer a Marceline

\- ¿Qué? no

\- Jejeje si es cierto se te nota en las mejillas -. Fin fue al ataque haciendo sonrojar aún más a la reina vampiro que se sentía muy avergonzada.

\- En que escalón estas amiga no seas tímida, soy un experto en el amour

\- ¿Qué? no sé de qué hablas -. Marceline se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a la entrada

\- Vamos Marcy déjanos ayudarte -. Fin corrió hacia ella pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros para detenerla

\- Bueno -. La reina vampiro pensaba en aquello casi la convencían

\- ¿Quién es? -. Jake fue al ataque colocándose frente a Marceline

\- Ya saben -. Contesto poniéndose roja y tratando de ver otra parte

\- ¿Dónde vive? -. Ahora pregunto Fin mirando emocionado a su amiga

\- Es de por aquí cerca -. Marceline se deshizo del agarre de su amigo para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa

\- ¿Lo conocemos? -. Jake pregunto yendo tras ella

\- No… bueno si -. Marceline no sabía qué hacer, al llegar a su entrada intento cerrar su puerta pero Fin no se permitió

\- En que escalón estas -. Volvió a pregunta Jake filtrándose como una lombriz de agua puerca por la puerta

\- En el primero -. Contesto sin darse cuenta Marceline a causa de la presión que ejercían sobre ella

\- Jejeje… esto será pan comido -. Jake dijo malicioso sentándose en el sillón

\- Chicos basta, olvídenlo -. Marceline siguió de largo en busca de su bajo-hacha.- Yo ya pase por eso y no quiero volver

\- Marcy que tal ñoño poema eso es infalible -. Jake le dijo acercándose a ella

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Pregúntale a Fin

Fin solo asentó con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

El último concierto por fin había empezado, las personas que acudieron estaban enloquecidas, una vez más, el espectáculo se perfilaba a ser todo un éxito, Simon permanecía cerca del escenario con sus pingüinos controlando la seguridad, Fin y Jake se encargan de los efectos especiales y la Dulce Princesa de cualquier inconveniente que se presentara. Llego la canción final Marceline fue tras bambalinas por su bajo-hacha que Bonnibel había estado afinando, al encontrándose junto a ella le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que se sonrojara Bonnie para tomar el instrumento musical y correr al escenario, en la entrada Jake y Fin le dieron ánimos era momento de su ñoño poema.

Marceline salió al escenario, respiro profundamente para comenzar a decir:

\- Chicos esta última canción es para alguien que siempre me saca de quicio, ella es demasiado odiosa y muy perfeccionista pero aun así me gusta… aunque me asusta… Bonnie esto es para ti

El público se alucino por completo con aquello en especial Fin y Jake que estaban incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado y más al ver como DP se ponía más roja que nunca. La canción comenzó con Marceline tocando con su bajo un solo introductorio como si fuera una balada.

 _¡Ahhh!_

 _Recién la conozco_

 _Y ya creo que la amo_

 _Carmesí y Trébol_

 _¡Ahhh!_

 _Ella se está acercando_

 _Voy a decirle que la amo_

 _Carmesí y Trébol_

 _¡Siempre eternooos!_

En ese momento el ritmo de la canción cambio volviéndose más prendida haciendo que los presentes comenzaran a brincar de la emoción hasta que se volvió a tranquilizar. DP por su parte permanecía inmóvil escuchando la letra de la canción completamente conmovida.

 _¡Yeaah!_

 _(pararararaaa)_

 _Mi mente se endulza al fin_

 _(pararararaaa)_

 _Quiero hacerle todo_

 _(parararararaa)_

 _Que hermoso sentimiento_

 _(pararararaaa)_

 _Carmesí y Trébol_

 _(pararararaaa)_

 _¡Siempre eternooos!_

La canción se volvió a hacerse más roquera, muchos se aventaban entre ellos emocionados con la canción mientras que los efectos en el escenario no se hicieron esperar. Marceline cantaba con el corazón las letras de la melodía tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos a la Dulce Princesa que no salía de su trance.

Cuando la canción termino Marceline agradeció a todos su presencia, acomodo su bajo-hacha en la espalda y salió del escenario corriendo a los brazos de la Bonnie que hasta entonces salía de su trance al estar junto ella se dejó llevar por aquel cálido abrazo que la elevaba de maneras inexplicables al mismo paraíso.

\- Te amo Bonnie -. Marceline le dijo al oído para separarse un poco de ella sin soltarla.

Bonnibel solo sonrió ampliamente colgándose del cuello de Marceline para robarle un beso sin miramientos, ni prisas simplemente dejo libre sus emociones entregándole a Marcy su corazón.

Fin y Jake miraban aquella escena llorando de la emoción les parecía genial que aquello pasara así que sin atreverse a hacer el menor ruido salieron de ese lugar para dejar que amor actuara.

Un beso inocente y tímido, apenas palpitante como una estrella que apenas nace, poco a poco cobra fuerza y pasión al dejar a un lado el miedo, haciendo que broten miles de sentimientos que ahogan sus almas y corazones. Un beso sincero y puro con gran brío porque el amor que se tienen es más grande que el mismo universo.

Mentita hizo tremendo coraje cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, casi le da el soponcio al ver las cosas de Marceline en el castillo y ya merito le daba un paro cardiaco ya que el Dulce Reino se convirtió en el Reino de los Dulces Vampiros. Podre Mentita le hubiera vendido su alama al mismísimo Abbader para evitarlo pero de que le hubiera servido si su querida Dulce Princesa es feliz con la reina vampiro.

En algún momento, Marceline pensó que la eternidad le iba a pesar pero ahora el tiempo le parecía tan efímero que quería con todo su ser, si la eternidad no le bastaba para seguir amando a Bonnie, raptarla de este tiempo y espacio para permanecer por siempre con ella.

 **FIN**

Nota Final: Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de leer y comentar este corto Fanfic les agradezco de corazón su atención. Nos vemos en mi blog personal para más fics y otras cosas: Mi mundo Yuri y otras rarezas

Por último, vi que en los comentarios se expresaron en contra de Bubbline, respeto su opinión ante todo pero aunque no sea canon no pueden negar que por eso existen los Fanfic para hacer realidad los romances o situaciones que nos gustan y como lector tienen la enorme libertad de elegir que leer y así mismo respetar o evitar lo que no les guste.


End file.
